


Defrost the Earth, Defrost my Heart

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Defrost the Earth, Defrost my Heart

The earliest signs of spring have 

Peered around the corner of ice and swirling snow.

She is not fully here; Winter’s icy grip is strong!

But it is days like this that make me feel alive.

The brisk breeze is soft on my face, almost warm.

I can imagine myself standing on one of  my 

Favorite spots on the edge of the cliff

Looking out over the frozen Lake. My Lake.

It feels as though I’m standing on top of the world!

A physical high to dwarf my emotional low.

It will only be a temporary fix, though.

The wind may blow back the shroud over my soul

But even the wind will die away and grow stagnant.

My heart will grow cold and weary again.

I know not the source of this overwhelming toska,

Only that it must end. 

The melting snow mingles with salt and dirt. 

The filthy runoff will inspire life.

Something new and beautiful will take its place.

Possibly a wildflower or a green blade of grass.

Maybe new lilac blossoms or soft mosses in the undergrowth.

Perhaps I will grow anew also.

Grow in grace, forgive myself, trust God…

Grow in love, maturity, discipline, and discernment.

God, grow something new from the sludge in my soul.

It is ripe and ready for something new and beautiful.

It’s ready for you.


End file.
